


Release Mechanisms

by DarkestTimelines



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Casual Sex, College, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Pining, Size Kink, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTimelines/pseuds/DarkestTimelines
Summary: Foggy wants Matt's shame. He wants the moment when Matt flushes down to his chest, when his eyes tear up at the blatant difference between the two of them. The moment that Matt is always so eager to give him because it's his biggest turn on, something Matt confessed one night in a rushed breath because it's something he craves. Someone who can bring him to heel with a few cruel words, who can put him in his place and make him feel like less than nothing.And, fuck if being the one that gets to do that to Matt isn't the biggest ego boost Foggy's ever gotten. Knowing that Matt’s getting off on the fact that he isn’t even half as big as Foggy, that he wants Foggy to lord it over him until Matt’s pressing his legs together in a desperate attempt to keep his orgasm back.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Release Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for MCU Kink Bingo! The card is pretty much right up my alley, so I'm really looking forward to working through it. This is to fill the "Size Kink" square.
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoy!

The entire arrangement had started innocently enough. A stupid question that Foggy asked after a rager one night, curled into Matt's side because he was both too drunk to move to his own bed and too content to filter his mouth.

"Hey, Matty, what kind of porn do you like?"

A question that had wormed its way into Foggy’s head, ever since he woke up one morning to the sounds of Matt frantically jerking himself off. Foggy, laying in bed and listening to the filthy _slick slick slick_ , spent an absurd amount of time trying to convince himself that the throbbing need between his legs was just morning wood. Before it dawned on him, he couldn’t hear anything playing.

But rather than answer, Matt had gone tense, tense enough that the implications of his question to his _straight,_ _deeply Catholic_ roommate hit Foggy like a splash of cold water, sobering enough that he risked moving while the room swayed dangerously around him.

At least, until Matt's arm had curled around Foggy's shoulder to keep him still.

"You're good! You're good, Fog,” Matt had reassured, voice sounding a little strained. “I just- that's not a question I ever expected, you know?"

Foggy hadn't responded, too busy trying to map out the verbal acrobatics needed to eject the foot he’d just planted into his mouth, when Matt beat him to the punch.

"I could just… show you?"

Those words had changed everything.

Now, this happens a few times a week. Matt will get this conflicted, nervous look, which Foggy is growing to understand is Matt's _'I want something but I don't know how to ask'_ face. It's the perfect signal for Foggy, who knows exactly how to take the next step. 

"Hey Matty? Wanna see what I can find to get us off?"

* * *

Matt's sitting next to him on their couch, flushed the prettiest shade of pink and already panting in arousal. While Foggy used to glance furtively at Matt, embarrassed by the urge to ogle his roommate, he doesn't bother to hide his stare anymore. Not when Matt hooks his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt, dragging it slowly up over the expanse of his naked torso. Not when Matt slides his pants down with just as much leisure, slowly baring the luscious curve of his ass. Not when Matt takes a minute before the video starts to pinch at his pink nipples, to tease the enticing little discs into hard nubs that beg to be tugged and bitten.

And especially not when Foggy knows that the porn playing on his computer is little more than background noise for both of them, a pretense for the real show.

The thing is, there's always a lot of gorgeous for Foggy to stare at on nights like this. The mesmerizing bounce of Matt's chest as his hands work himself over. The deep ridges of Matt's abs and the way they ripple enticingly with each breath. The way his thick thighs tremble as he gets close, splayed so obscenely wide that his knee presses into Foggy's.

But even with all of that, the thing that turns him on the most is the sight of Matt's tiny dick, so small it barely peeks out from over his grip with each downward stroke. 

Foggy spends a lot of his private time fantasizing about what it would be like to put his mouth on Matt. About how that perfect mouthful would feel sliding against his tongue, so small that Foggy would never choke. About worshipping that sweet little cock until Matt was wild with need, bucking into Foggy’s mouth and coming apart harder than he ever has in his life.

Maybe someday, he'll work up the courage to ask Matt. But tonight, what he wants is something Matt introduced into their jerk off sessions. Something that will come as soon as Matt's hand tries to wrap around Foggy’s fat cock. As soon as Foggy's hand engulfs Matt's little prick, calloused hand squeezing carelessly at the needy flesh.

Humiliation. Embarrassment. Shame.

Foggy wants Matt's shame. He wants the moment when Matt flushes down to his chest, when his eyes tear up at the blatant difference between the two of them. The moment that Matt is always so eager to give him because it's _his_ biggest turn on, something Matt confessed one night in a rushed breath because it's something he craves. Someone who can bring him to heel with a few cruel words, who can put him in his place and make him feel like less than nothing.

And, _fuck_ if being the one that gets to do that to Matt isn't the biggest ego boost Foggy's ever gotten. Knowing that Matt’s getting off on the fact that he isn’t even _half_ as big as Foggy, that he wants Foggy to lord it over him until Matt’s pressing his legs together in a desperate attempt to keep his orgasm back.

He knows it's coming, that Matt will give him a sign when he's ready for it. But like always, he can't help the delighted groan that works itself out of throat when Matt speaks up.

"F-Fog, do you know how big you sound?" Matt finally whispers, head turning toward Foggy. And just like that, all pretense of watching porn just vanishes.

"Yeah?" Foggy slaps his cock against his palm, the dull meaty sound making Matt jump slightly. Foggy watches the way Matt's tongue flicks out to wet his lips. Mouth red and shiny, Matt looks so fucking hungry for it. And briefly, Foggy entertains the idea of just giving it to him. Of feeding his cock into Matt's eager throat, watching Matt gag on it as he tries to take Foggy down to the base, and then forcing his head down when Matt can't take anymore.

But again, Foggy files away the errant fantasy for later thought. Something else to ask Matt about if he can ever work up the courage to change their status quo. So he settles for the next best thing.

"I'm surprised I can't say the same thing about you, Matty," Foggy starts, and Matt's ever-present flush grows deeper, head ducking down. "You're surprisingly… unimpressive, buddy."

Matt's face just keeps getting hotter, but Foggy knows some of that is arousal. It’s obvious, especially when Matt really gets going, hips pushing off the couch restlessly, breath stuttering as his hand moves in faster, more erratic strokes.

"You’re… what, about as long as my middle finger? Probably about as thick too. How did you ever get any of your ex-girlfriends off with that little thing?" Foggy asks, voice going curious as if he actually wants to know. 

The thing is, he doesn't want the answer. Not really. Not when picturing Matt with those women gnaws painfully at his chest, this thing between them still so new that they haven’t discussed what they are to each other, that Matt goes skittish whenever Foggy even hints he wants to discuss things.

But Matt let's out this pained whimper, needy and high, and so goddamn good. So Foggy keeps going, his own hand moving faster as Matt's reaction makes him _want_ , desire pooled hot and liquid in his gut.

"Maybe you should think about batting for the other team. I doubt you'd get any more use out of that little guy, but at least you probably wouldn't get laughed out of bed," Foggy waits a breath, waiting for Matt's reaction. When all he gets is another whine, Foggy pushes further, excited to see where he can take this. "You could probably find a real man who knows how to take care of needy boys like you. Someone with a long, heavy cock, who could pound your ass raw. Who could slam into your prostate until you're squirting onto the sheets, squealing about how good it feels."

Foggy slides his hand up his dick, thumbing at the engorged head when a bead of precome rolls out, so slick and satisfying that he can't help the moan that comes out of his mouth. "You need a man like that, don't you? One with a long, thick cock ready to fuck you senseless? You wanna get your hands around a cock like that?"

Matt moans, breathy and thready and so agonizingly close. And he gives a jittery nod, his hand a blur over his cock now. His back arches, puffing out his sculpted chest, feet digging into the floor as he pushes his dick up through the tunnel of his fist. His brow glistening with sweat, chest heaving, you'd think Matt were actually fucking someone with his little prick rather than humping his hand like a teenager.

And just at the corner of his eyes, Foggy can see the glistening of tears being formed, as arousal and embarrassment drive him wild. Matt's _beautiful_ like this.

Foggy lets out a purposeful chuckle, grinning as he lets go of his cock and reaches over to glide a hand up Matt's muscled thigh, palm tickled by coarse hair. "Then go ahead. Go ahead and touch it."

Foggy shifts closer to Matt and offers up his cock like it's a reward. Based on the way Matt immediately abandons his own cock to reach for Foggy's, he thinks Matt sees it that way too.

"Fuck yeah," Foggy whispers encouragingly. "That's it, Matty."

As a reward, Foggy finally cradles Matt's cock with his palm, fingers tickling at Matt's balls so he can feel Matt's balls tighten. His grip slippery with lube and precome, Foggy occasionally stops to grope at Matt's entire package, pushing Matt's erection into his tight little balls and grinning as it vanishes completely beneath his hand.

And when Foggy's eyes dart over to his own cock, so thick that Matt's fingers can't meet as they wrap around him, the combined visual is almost too much for him.

"Just like that," Foggy praises, as Matt starts to vibrate under his grip. Neither of them ever lasts long once they get their hands on each other. But he wants to give Matt one final little push. 

"See, Matt, my cock is what a man's cock is supposed to feel like. Not this needy little thing you walk around with between your legs."

And that does it. Matt shudders, wailing as his body tenses up and he comes hard, all over himself and Foggy's hand in surprisingly powerful jets. But even in the throes of orgasm, he doesn't stop jacking Foggy off, hand flying over Foggy's shaft, like all he wants is Foggy's come against his skin.

And moments later, Foggy can't hold back anymore, splashing hot against his stomach and soaking Matt's fingers, gasping as Matt wrings out every drop. Staring at the blatant awe on Matt's face and thinking about what it would be like to feed Matt their come, about how a kiss might taste afterwards.

Then they both fall limp, hands lazily gripped on each other's cock like they can't bear to let go, sticky and sated. An exceptionally fake moan cuts through Foggy's post-orgasmic haze and he turns toward the video he’d forgotten about, just as a woman is getting eaten out. 

Maybe next time, Foggy should find some gay porn for them. Or something in the realm of BDSM. It'd be fun to see Matt's response. To see if the scandal might make him come even harder.

Time flows like molasses as they sit, recovering. As they catch their breath and let their heartbeats slow down, Matt's face pressed into his neck, shivering against Foggy in the way Matt always does after one of these sessions. 

Eventually though, Matt calms until he's just a limp weight against Foggy's side. When their cocks are soft between their legs, and the drying come on their bodies becomes cold enough to border on uncomfortable, Foggy knows the night is over.

"You want the shower first?" Foggy asks, taking in Matt's red face and glazed stare as he shakes his head.

"Guess I'll go first, then."

On shaky legs, Foggy stands up to make his way to the restroom to shower. He'll go slow, to give them both the time to find their normal. Once both of them are showered and refreshed, they'll order take-out, probably Chinese from Chef Wong's. Matt will load up his plate with steamed vegetables and then stare forlornly at Foggy's rangoons, until Foggy magnanimously offers to give him one. And then Matt will distract him with a story, just long enough to steal three more, and things will shift right back into place.

At least, until next time Matt asks for this.


End file.
